Composite Technology (real life (kinda))
Summary Composite technology is a hypothetical technology that is the very best of all technology humans have created over the thousands to millions of years we have been on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-C to 7-A Name: Composite Technology Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 68 years old; possibly thousands to millions of years old (Archaeologists have dug up functional technology around this old). Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Immortality (Type 2), Danmaku (via Hwacha, machine guns, and missile launchers), Homing Attacks (via heat seeking missiles), limited Fire Manipulation (via flamethrowers and explosives), limited Water Manipulation, limited Ice Manipulation (via liquid nitrogen), limited Air Manipulation (via powerful fans and vacuums), limited Electricity Manipulation, limited Sound Manipulation, limited Light Manipulation, limited Heat Manipulation, limited Radiation Manipulation, limited Anti-matter (has all the anti-matter created by humans), Weapom Mastery (with some A.I.), Extrasensory Perception (Can see infrared, electric fields, and many more), Can use Sonar, Heat, and Heartbeats to track enemies, limited Absorption (Can absorb Solar, Hydro, Wind, Geothermal, Biomass, Oil, Coal, and Nuclear energy), Can Hack computers, Can Self-Destruct, Processes every Poison, Disease, and Acid that humans have currently stored, Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and possibly 1), Regeneration Nullification (up to Mid-Low via venoms), Regeneration Low-Mid possibly Mid (Can repair damage as long as it’s A.I., power sources, and repair tools aren’t damaged), limited Gravity Manipulation (via gravity simulation machines), Magnetism, Flight, Space Flight, Can survive in a vacuum, Can store and launch both Nuclear Warheads and Biological Weapons, Possibly Large Size ((type 3) if the Hoover Dam is counted as technology), Resistance to Life, Death, Pain, Blood, Acupuncture, Pressure Points, Biological, Dream, Empathic, Morality, Sleep, Dream, Willpower, Telepathy, Madness, Memory, Mind, and Soul Manipulation (due to being a machine), Hacking (via firewalls), Poison, Disease, Radiation, Extreme Pressures (can survive being in the deepest parts of the ocean), limited Resistance to Electricity, Sound, Acid, Heat, and minor Cold Temperatures. Attack Potency: At least Street level with melee weapons (machinery like printers and hammers can easily break human bones). Street level with arrows (can easily kill samurai and pierce wooden armor). Street level with flamethrowers (Can easily incenarate people; can damage past standard ap with fire damage). Wall level with most construction tools (can easily break walls and can crush most and/or all of a car). Wall level with medieval ballistic weapons (a ballista arrow can easily impale three heavily armor knights, siege weapons can break down castle doors with some difficulty, and catapults can destroy castle walls). Wall level with early industrial era weapons (muskets and gatling guns easily pierce metal armor; canons can easily destory reinforced castle walls and rip heavily armored humans apart). Small Building level with late industrial era weapons (can destory battle ships). Street level with some of the weaker modern guns (can easily break human bones). Wall level with most modern guns (most can easily kill humans and some can easily pierce through kevlar). Small Building level with most rock launchers and powerful guns (can destroy or pierce through tanks). Small Building level+ to Building level with most modern canons, tanks, and battle ship weapons. City Block level with some explosives. Multi-City Block level by firing all battleship guns simultaneously for a full minute can produce up to 451 gigajoules of energy. Town level with cruise missiles and some nukes. City level with most nukes. Mountain level with strongest nukes. Unknown with lasers (destroy missiles by over heating them). Can ignore durability in many different ways. Speed: Above Average Human combat speed. Peak Human with flamethrowers. Superhuman reactions (can react to things in 5 hundredths of a second). Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns. Cruise missiles range from Subsonic (Ex: the Apache, Zafar, etc.), Supersonic (Ex: Yun Feng, 3M-54 Klub, etc.), to Hypersonic (Ex: Shaurya) travel speeds. Transonic attack speed with sound based attacks. Massively Hypersonic movement speed (Helios-2 can move at 252,792 km/h). Speed of Light attack speed with lasers and electromagnetic weapons. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with construction arms and forklifts (Can easily pick up cars and/or massive car parts). At least Class 50 with magnetism (Can lift semi-trailer trucks). Most likely Class 100 with cranes and possibly magnetism (Can lift tanks and massive building parts). Possibly Class M+ (Can support its own weight). Possibly Class G if you count the Hoover Dam as technology. Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Most construction tools can destroy walls and some can crush cars). Durability: At least Large Building Level battleships have this durability, Small Town level in terms of total destruction (comprised of up to 52,600,000 kilograms of hardened armor-grade steel with a fragmentation energy of over 5 terajoules). Mostly likely Higher if the Hoover Dam counts as technology. Stamina: Extremely High; Technically Limitless (a battery has been functional for 68 years; the composite technology would also have everything required to mine and produce materials for fuel and to make repairs) Range: At least extended melee range (construction arms are bigger than humans). Extended melee with siege weapons. Tens of meters with arrows. Hundreds of meters with ballistas and catapults. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters depending on the musket. Hundreds of meters with early industrial era canons. Hundreds of meters with late industrial era canons. A dozen meters with flamethrower. Standard Equipment: Anything humans have ever invented. Intelligence: Not sentient; most likely mindless (but it does have many A.I.’s that can preform a magnitude of different task). Weaknesses: Not sentient, and “learns” slowly. Kind of a glass canon. A strong EMP blast can destroy it. Will lock up if too hot/cold. Note: Kinetic Energy for AP justifications was one of the main reasons real life composite profiles were removed from the vsbattles wiki, so I’ll will not use them (as much as I want to). Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Real Life